


but for now it's time to run

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Based on a song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: RUN BOY RUN





	but for now it's time to run

**Author's Note:**

> drabble based on the song Run Boy Run

He thinks it might be the apocalypse.

Maybe tomorrow is another day, but maybe it isn’t. Nothing’s sure now. Not when the city’s on fire and he’s heading for the hills, literally heading for greener pastures, if any still exist.

Again, he’s not so sure.

He shields his eyes as he looks to the sky, gauging his location from the edge of the city. There’s ash in the air.

He can hear his mother’s voice screaming _run, boy, run!_ wildly, hair flinging out as she swung around, eyes wild. He took off without question, trusting her implicitly, following the brightness of the sun.

He’s wearing his school shoes, and they’re not great on the uneven terrain of their village, but he didn’t think to grab anything he wasn’t already wearing. He rifles through his pockets, and all he can find is a mint inside his blazer.

He has his bookbag, but it’s just full of books and pencils and a pencil-sharpener.

He runs until the sky gets dark.


End file.
